Kenvin Amour
by angelgirl 158
Summary: A series of music fics for kenvin.  Oneshot rated for language and other things.  Some death


Bullet by Hollywood Undead

Legs over the wall, Kenny sat the whiskey next to him wrist bleeding while Kevin had the empty bottle of pills and alcohol. They heard the sirens coming from when there mom had called them. Finding the note was hard for her, but they didn't care.

"Kenny why'd you have to wear that ugly ass suit."

"I wanna look good when I meet god."

"Douche."

"You tell your friends goodbye Ken."

"Told them same thing as you 'see you if I live'." The two watched as Karen walked past not noticing them singing about flying like a bird.

"Ready Ken."

"Yep."

Misguided Ghost by Paramore

'Kenny don't worry I'll be back. Don't follow in my footsteps. I'm not worth it. Please just behave.' That's all the note for Kenny said. True to his word Kevin came back, as a ghost, but came back all the same. As he ran back to see his brother he heard him talking to what sounded like Butters.

"I love you too Buttercup."

Hearing that broke Kevin's heart and made him walk away, a misguided ghost broken and alone.

Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin

Kevin quite. He quit trying to get his little brother, Kenny, to see these feelings he had for him. He resided to dear agony since his many tries to destroy what the two were doing failed. He fought to get Kenny back from that innocent blonde, but Kenny wouldn't let anything separate them. The love that he had for Butters over ruled all of Kevin's feelings and left him broken and defeated. Quitting on his brother he stopped trying realizing you can't lose what you never had.

Pour Me by Hollywood Undead

"Pour me another."

"I think it's time you went home."

"One more and I'll go."

"You said that 12 drinks ago."

"True is I anit got no place to go. So pour me another. It makes me feel better."

"Don't kill yourself with this shit." The bartender said sliding another shot of whiskey to him, asking his name.

"Kenny, Kenny McCormick."

"Huh Kevin. What's your story?"

"Time went on and I found myself no longer in love with him lost his sweetness just was boring, so I left he cheated on me. Found myself wondering round to here."

"That's sad." The bartender, Kevin, said sliding another drink to Kenny and a piece of paper too.

"What's this?"

"My number."

My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne

Kenny lay there on his old piece of shit couch thinking about the blonde who had left him with nothing but a broken heart and dream. He thought Butters and him were meant to be forever. The latter thought they were better off alone after he ran off with Cartman.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm broken with nothing more than an unhappy ending."

"Poor thing." He said wrapping his arms around his brother and pulling him into his chest as Kenny cried.

He waited until Kenny had fallen asleep, or so it seemed, and kissed his lips quickly whispering "I love you.'

"I love you too Kev." Kenny said kissing him chastely, before lying back down and truly falling asleep thinking about how maybe there was hope for his happy ending after all.

Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift

Kevin had everything he wanted his brother and him finally together, a well-paying job he was saving for an apartment for the two of them, and his happiness that was rare to get. That is until Karen took Kenny away from him. She acted like a sweet helpless little girl as always and stole him away. He vowed to get revenge on her and her scheming ways. She could roll her eyes at him all she wanted because, unlike Kenny, she didn't know he was better than revenge and would get his brother back.

Never Too Late by Three Days Grace

The world would never be what Kenny had hoped for. Kevin would tell him it was never too late to turn it all around. Kevin told him he would help him.

"Together we turn it all around Ken."

"Fix everything like a line a fairy tale."

"It's not too late. Don't think that way."

"Like what?"

"Like you want to end your life no matter what I say." Kenny was silent for a moment.

"Promise we can turn it all around." He said taking his eyes of the remains of their family and their town.

"Promise."

"Forever and ever."

"Yes."

I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace

Every time they finished fucking they laid there not speaking to each other. Kevin knew they kept Karen up with their silent screams. He knew it was wrong and they should stop. He hated Kenny and yet at the same time he loved his brother more than he should. Another night ending with him fucking his brother again. He was realizing that he still didn't know what his feelings towards his brother were. Only when he thought about Kenny and Kenny thought about him did they both realize they loved each other and hated each other at the same time. They couldn't get one solid emotion… why?

Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambert

"What do you want this time Kenny? Slow down I can't understand you."

"Would you?"

"Once a upon a time I would, but now I- I just don't know Ken. I just need a moment to breath. Is that all you needed?"

"Am I pretty?"

"Baby your beautiful it's me who's the freak."

"Don't think like that."

"Kenny what do ya want from me?" Silence.

"Just don't give up on me Ken. I won't let you down."

"Promise."

"Yeah. What do ya want from me?"

"For you to love me."

"Deal."


End file.
